


Fenris Bullshit

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Series: Love Interest Bullshit [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, and solas is a bit of a dick, fenris and hawke come to skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris accompanies Hawke to Skyhold, the seat of power for the budding Inquisition. While there, he keeps a weary eye on members of the Inner Circle and does everything to keep Hawke safe and sane in the face of  fade rifts, demons, and Orlesian Nobles. Even marrying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris Bullshit

Being dragged out to the Frostback Mountains to be part of the Inquisition was _not_ what Fenris had wanted to do with his life. Then again, neither was escaping Tevinter, running around Kirkwall or accidentally helping to start a rebellion. Although Hakwe was there, so he supposed it couldn’t be as bad as all his previous adventures.

The impossible woman was standing on the other side of the hall from him, laughing with Varric by the fire. Fenris was uninterested in engaging in conversation, but all the same he needed to keep an eye on his mate. So he leaned on the wall opposite of her and kept his sharp green eyes alert. The Inquisitor had been nothing but welcoming when they arrived, but there was something in the air he couldn’t seem to shake off of his shoulders.

It may have been the Orlesian nobles watching him just a fraction too long at a time, or it may have been the entirely too visible rift in the sky, but his skin was crawling and the lines of his lyrium ached the closer to the rift they had gotten. There was so much magic in the air I wore him out and put him on edge.

Hawke, of course, was having the time of her life. She was able to forget everything, the disaster at Kirkwall, the lives she had lost, and her memories of being on the run. Seeing Varric again was helping her. The dwarf was only too happy to have his best friend back, and Hawke was so grateful to have another person to talk to.

Fenris would never admit that he was grateful to the other man, but Varric knew. Somehow, he always knew.

Hawke needed a break from the constant moving, to be able to concentrate on another impossible mission instead of on her past. Fenris had done his best to keep her happy, buying her foods she liked and making sure she was safe enough to go into whatever village they were staying in, making friends where they could. But it wasn’t enough for her. She needed her family, the one she left back in Kirkwall.

Now that she had some of it back, Fenris wanted them to move forward, in every sense of the word.

Her blue eyes slid over to his and he smiled lightly. Hawke, in her fashion, waggled her eyebrows and winked outrageously at him. He huffed and turned his head to laugh, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing his grin. She would make him pay for it later, of course.

He turned back and scanned the hall once more, running a hand over the close cropped sides of his hair. Hawke had _insisted_ he cut his hair, by doing so for him in the middle of the night. By the time he woke up she was already half done. He would never admit he loved it.

Several Orlesians were eyeing him, as were several of the Tevinter emissaries, but everyone knew very well to give him a wide berth. Contrarily, almost everyone glanced at Hawke at least twice. At least for him, the white lines of his tattoos, brooding eyes and sharp brows kept nearly everyone away from him as a rule. Those in the hall, however, were smart enough to know who he was. He was Hawke’s, her guardian and protector, the man who was by her side through it all and had nearly an equal role in her shenanigans. The distance suited him just fine and allowed him to isolate the bald elf who was looking at him curiously just a short ways down the room.

Fenris glared at him, but the bald man approached him anyway, his expression open but shallow, showing only what he wanted Fenris to see. It set the elf on edge immediately, and as he neared Fenris could feel the magic rolling off of him in waves, like some dark ancient knowledge washing over him.

Hawke took note of his tension and went to make her way over to him, but Varric held her off with a hand to the arm, “Just watch, Hawke.”

 “Afternoon. You would be Fenris, I take it?” The man asked, voice smooth and calm.

Fenris nodded, his eyes taking in quickly that the man was assessing him, looking for a reaction.

“I am Solas,” he informed, “A mage specializing in fade magic and spirits.”

Fenris snarled, “Spirits are dangerous.”

“Spirits are my friends,” he said softly.

“I am sure you’re well aware that any spirit I have known has been nothing but trouble,” Fenris bit out, voice low and dangerous, “It is not a topic I am interested in discussing, _mage_.”

Solas, the bastard, chuckled, “I must apologize. Perhaps I will ask the Lady Hawke about her experience with the spirit of Justice.”

Fenris growled and grabbed his arm, lines of lyrium now glowing through the gaps in his armor, “You will _not_ ask her about that.”

Hawke spotted the glowing as soon as it had started and raced over to the pair, Varric close behind her.

“What did you say to him Chuckles?” Varric asked, eyes narrowed.

“I simply asked him about a past experience,” Solas said, maintaining his calm.

Hawke barked out a laugh, “Well there’s your problem. And besides that, don’t you think it’s kind of rude to start prying into someone’s past?”

Solas took a step back, a hand to his chest, “I will apologize then.” He bowed, “I did not mean to cause you unrest. I will take my leave.”

The trio watched his back disappear into the crowded hall.

“Well he’s weird,” Hawke noted.

Fenris scraped a hand through the length of hair Hawke had left at the top of his head, “It’s late, let’s just go to bed.”

Hawke smiled, “Oh, so quick to bed are we?”

Fenris growled and grabbed her hand, already waving goodbye to a smiling Varric.

He didn’t stop until he had them safely hidden behind the door of their suite.

He closed the door but did not turn to face Hawke, who had taken up a position on the large bed. Fenris knew she was preparing to make lewd gestures as soon as he turned around, so he saved her the effort.

“He asked me about Justice,” he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

Hawke took only a moment to respond, “Why?”

He turned and walked over to her, “I don’t know.” He sighed, “You should know, he may ask you as well.”

Hawke flinched, “Thanks for the heads up.” She leaned back into the bed, her legs hanging off the edge, boots heavy as she toed them off.

Fenris shook his head, “You don’t even undress like a normal human.”

She chuckled, “You wouldn’t like me half as much if I was normal.”

Fenris didn't respond, and instead looked Hawke over. The physically difference from a couple of days ago was striking. She had gained back some weight, and she looked healthier, almost like she was glowing. He climbed onto the bed, not bothering to pull of his armor or the overcoat Hawke had given him before they left. He remained silent even as Hawke grumbled, muttering about how heavy he was in his bloody armor.

He silenced her when he let all of his weight fall on top of her in an ungraceful flop.

“Fenris!” She yelled, “Get off of me you great elven _oaf_!”

He simply leaned into her more, smothering her protests until she resorted to hitting him where she could. “ _Fenris.”_

He stayed where he was and only turned his neck to push his lips against her neck and moved them back and forth, ticking her.

Marian laughed and pushed at his shoulders, “Fenris! Stop that!”

He smiled and moved his hands to her side, tickling them into the gaps in her armor.

She bucked her hips against his, “Fenris, _please!_ ”

He smiled some more and peppered kisses into her neck as he continued moving his fingers against her side. Between kisses he muttered, “What was that, Marian?”

She growled with frustration and bucked her hips again, “Fenris! Stop!”

He smiled and stalled his fingers but he remained on top of her and suddenly pushed his hips into hers, “I don’t think so, Marian.”

She stopped struggling and went still, “Someone’s excited.”

He huffed a laugh and pushed into her again, dragging his erection against her thigh, “Perhaps.”

She smiled up at the ceiling, “We’re both still in armor.”

“Easily remedied.”

Marian giggled and reached up and around him to pull her dark hair down out of the bun she had pulled it into earlier.

Fenris lifted one hand and ran it through the length of her hair before placing his palm flat against her cheek. One callused thumb ran over her cheek before he leaned in and pushed his lips firmly against hers.

Marian sighed, her breath fanning over him briefly before he pulled him closer. He felt her relax beneath him as he moved his lips across hers slowly. They had hardly had time to enjoy this, being together, since Kirkwall. They had moved from place to place, always taking on some odd mission or another. They didn’t want for money, thanks to Varric, but it was hard to stay any one place with all the rebellions and wars happening all across Thedas. Joining up with the Inquisition was the first bit of peace they had had in some time.

Fenris sat up first, pulling at the belts and buckles which held his armor into place. He shrugged off the overcoat and then flung the armor to the ground in an ungraceful slump. Hawke worked at her own leather pieces, and Fenris worked his nimble fingers alongside hers, putting her down to her smalls in a short amount of time.

She writhed beneath him, pushing her hips up and her hands against his skin, tracing lines of lyrium where they rippled over his abdomen and then up and over his pectorals. She pulled him down and licked at his neck, just able to taste the faint tang of the lyrium there.

Fenris groaned and ran his hands over her sides, leaning into her and breathing heavily. Her touch set his lyrium alight and his skin tingling, a heavy flush settling across his chest and over the tips of his ears.

“Hawke…” He started, but trailed off when she bit down on his shoulder.

“Hm?” She asked, lapping away the wound.

“I have been meaning to ask you something,” he said.

“Can it wait?” She laughed, “I’m a little busy.”

Fenris shook his head, “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while.”

She leaned further back into the bed so she could look up at him, “All right.”

He sighed and took a moment to compose himself, letting his skin calm down and the lyrium to settle, “Marian.”

She giggled, “Yes?”

“Would you marry me?”

His chest felt tight, but he kept his gaze on hers, watching as her lips parted and her eyes went wide and watery. He had been practicing for weeks what to say, how to do it. But in the end, Fenris realized he just needed to get the words out, however they would come. He had wanted to for a very long time, to make her his in more ways than just physically. He wanted her forever, the bright spot in his life to be by his side always. Moreover, he wanted to protect her, to make sure he never again saw her impaled on someone’s blade.

Marian took a deep breath, her chest rattling with emotion, “Of course, you giant dummy.”

She punched him.

Fenris smiled and leaned over the side of the bed, digging into his trousers to pull out the simple gold ring he had bought. Her eyes filled again and this time spilled over, one hand fanning her face as she held the other out for him.

“Maker,” she said, “I don’t… I wasn’t… Wow.”

“You said yes,” he reminded her, and quite frankly, himself. He slid her ring on with shaky hands and then gathered her close as she sobbed quietly. He would never admit his eyes had gotten misty as well.

“I am sorry if this seems sudden,” he said, out of the blue, “But you must know how much I love you. I _swear_ I will never leave your side again.”

Marian leaned back and scrunched her brows together in a vain attempt to control her tears, “I can’t stop crying, but they’re happy tears.” She placed a hand on his cheek, “I love you too, Fen.”

Fenris smiled and pressed their foreheads together, content.

“So…” she said, “Can we finish having sex now or?”


End file.
